


In Between Summer and Spring

by JENOISFUNNY



Series: WELCOME TO NOREMIN WONDERLAND [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I always wanted to write someting about renmins braclete, I ship noremin actually, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - Freeform, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, One Shot, Spring, Summer, chessy, huang renjun - Freeform, idk if the title make any sense, idk what to call this, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, physics inspired me for this, renmin is cute, this is my first work in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENOISFUNNY/pseuds/JENOISFUNNY
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin met on a summer and fell in love on a spring day.





	In Between Summer and Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This is my first time posting in this page, so im kind a new in this.
> 
> Its not my first time writing a fanfic though. i do have a wattpad account but i really wanted to try something new,that's why im here.
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any type of mistake. I dont mind critisicm because truth to be told I want to improve on my writing. I'll gladly accept it.
> 
> Now, about this oneshot. One thing:fluff 
> 
> When I have time will edit this but for now I will leave this here.

_** 13/08/05 ** _

_** First Encounter: ** _

 

It was summer when **they** first met.

It was small Na Jaemin's 5th birthday.His parents had decided to celebrate it on his favorite playground along with his younger brother Jisung and his two friends Jeno and Donghyuck.

Being the birthday boy he was, he could choose any game he wanted to play. He picked hide and seek.

Na Jaemin loved playing hide and seek. So did his friends.

Little Na Jaemin was happily running around the park, looking for a place to hide from his friend Jeno ,who was counting to 10. He found the perfect spot to hide but he stopped when he saw something. No someone. It was a boy. A crying boy. Jaemin frowned upon the sight but went near the boy anyway. The other boy took a notice of his presence and looked horrified while more tears were started pouring.

"D-Don't be afraid. I-I'm not going to hurt you." Little Jaemin said with his small voice. The other boy looked at him less scared than before. So Jaemin went even closer.

"Where is your Mummy?" Jaemin asked and noticed how the other boy's eyes were filled with more tears.

"I-I lost her. I-I d-don't know w-where she is." Finally the other boy spoke,sobbing the words out.

"You lost her? H-how?" Jaemin asked with a worried tone. Jaemin had never lost his mum.

"W-we were playing hide and seek with my brother a-and I was l-looking a place to hide b-but I g-got lost." The smaller one started sobbing even more. Jaemin sat next to the boy and gathered him in his small arms,hugging him.

"Don't worry,I will help you find your Mummy." He said with a small smile,taking the other one's attention.

"Y-you will?". The other one asked surprise showering his voice as the tears had stopped pouring down his face.

"Yes, I will." Jaemin said getting up and taking the boy's hand into his, making his way back to his parents.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Na Jaemin,but you can call me your Hero" Jaemin said smiling to his own little joke. Jaemin always wanted to be a hero.

"I'm Huang Renjun. Thank you my Hero." Renjun said, but this time he was smiling.

 

 

**_23/03/15_ **

**_First gifts:_ **

 

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Renjun,

Happy birthday to you~"

 

"Make a wish before you blow the candles." His brother, Chenle screamed.

"Yeah,yeah don't forget to make a wish." His friend Jeno added.

"I will guys, I will." He smiled and made a wish. Right now he would wish for just one thing and that was Jaemin to be there. So he blew the candles with just one wish repeating on his mind.

"So what did you wish for?" Donghyuck asked him excitedly.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Renjun said matter of factly.

The doorbell was heard.

"I'm getting itt~" Chenle singsang and went for the door.

"JAEMINNN HYUNGGG!!! YOU MADE ITTTT!!! RENJUNNN HYUNG ,JAE-" Chenle didn't get to complete his sentence because Renjun was already there hugging his best friend.

"Wooww..Didn't know you'd miss me this much?" Jaemin said playfully hugging Renjun back anyway.

Don't get Renjun wrong,he loved his other best friends too, but Jaemin. Jaemin was a special occasion that even Renjun couldn't seem to understand it yet.

"Who said that I'd missed you." Renjun said detaching himself from Jaemin's embrace. Being the Renjun he is again.

"Come one, don't be like this. I prefer it more when you hug me. Anyway, sorry for not being able to be on time. The flight was delayed and I couldn't do anything." Jaemin said looking down." I didn't even had time to bug you a proper gift, so I got you this." And he took out of his pocket jacket, something silver. It was a bracelet with beautiful cravings on it. "Here, this is a bracelet for our 10 years friendship." Jaemin said smiling. " I know this isn't anything special but look at the bright side I have the same bracelet. We can wear it together." Jaemin's smile was blinding Renjun's eyes. _Jaemin's smile is beautiful_. Renjun thought.

"I love it. I mean it's nice, cool." Renjun blurted out quickly , trying to avoid his now burning cheeks while he let Jaemin wear it for him.

"It looks perfect on your arm." Of course Na Jaemin had to say something cheesy. Renjun mentally rolled his eyes, but what he didn't get is why his heart was beating so..fast in his chest.

"Okay,what kind of k-drama is this,because the two main characters are way too lame. Where are the emotions? Where is the love?" Donghyuck said dramatically from behind.

"Shut up, will you Heachan?" Jeno said dragging Donghyuck back to the living room while waving back to his best friend and giving him a knowing smile.

"Soo, what did you wish for?" Jaemin asked Renjun,once again showing his perfect smile.

"Nothing,special." Renjun smiled to himself.

 

_**25/03/16** _

_**Jaemin's observation:** _

 

It was twelve o'clock at midnight when Jaemin had decided to go out for a walk. He just wanted some fresh air he thought. High school life was really exhausting. Homework. Finals. Projects. More homework. No time for games. No time for friends. Jaemin was really tired of this routine. He just wanted this nightmare to end already. So he thought walking would help him not lose his mind completely. He walked and walked. He let his feet take him wherever they wanted to take him. So here he was. Standing in front of his favorite playground. He smiled as he walked deeper inside,looking at it's every corner. Regaining every memory he had made in this place.He suddenly halted in his feet seeing The spot. It's where he and Renjun had first met. Jaemin smiled at his memory. He remembered how Renjun had cried because he couldn't find his Mother. Or how he really helped him find his Mother and how afterwards he had introduced Renjun to Jeno and Donghyuck. That's how they became friends. Huang Renjun. Renjun was an amazing person and amazing friend he could ever have. Renjun was the purest soul he had ever met even if the other one wouldn't show that side of him much.Jaemin knew Renjun cared about everyone. Jaemin really admired his best friend. Recently Jaemin had started noticing alot of Renjun's things. Just small details that where always there but he failed to notice them. He noticed how melodic Renjun's laughs sounded, or how those sweet sounds could make weird things to his heart. Also, he even noticed their height difference which made Renjun look ten thousand times cuter than he already was. Jaemin couldn't unsee the fact that Renjun's delicate hands would fit perfectly his. Lastly, Renjun's mesmerizing dark black eyes that Jaemin found himself getting lost at times.

Jaemin sat there for a moment, letting the cold breeze touch his skin,his mind and his heart.

Everything was clear at that moment

 

 

_**15/08/16** _

_**Renjun's Realization:** _

 

It was a hot summer evening. Renjun was laying on his bed wondering about anything. About school things, about his friends, generally about random things. Random developed to something more specific. Na Jaemin. He didn't know when or how, but he had started noticing things about his best friend. Like little things. How Jaemin eyes looked while smiling. How beautiful Jaemin's laugh sounded . How tall Jaemin had grown even if he is 6 months younger than him. How Jaemin's hands fit perfectly with Renjun's. How stupid Jaemin could be at times but Renjun would still find it cute.How Jaemin's hugs were warm. How... Renjun thinks about the time when he was lost in the park while playing hide and seek ,how Jaemin had helped him find his mother. He even remembered how Jaemin had referred to himself as a hero. Renjun smiled at his memories. You are my hero. He thought rolling over his bed, now facing the blue wall. He raised his left hand,where the bracelet was embracing his wrist. He looked at it well. He observed its every detail until he was hit by realization.

_He liked Jaemin more than a friend._

 

 

_**01/03/18** _

_**Love blooms on Spring:** _

 

It was a late night when Jaemin and Renjun had decided to take a walk. Actually, Jaemin had suggested it because he really wanted to see Renjun.Even if they met at school, Jaemin felt empty without Renjun. His heart felt empty without his presence next his. Jaemin was glad when Renjun didn't declined the offer. So here they were,walking next to each other, shoulders barely touching, enjoying the night breeze.

"Soo,where are we going?" Renjun asked finally breaking the silence. Jaemin turned his head to the side, to where the voice had come. He looked down to Renjun who was looking back at him with those dazzling eyes. Beautiful he thought.

"It's a secret." He said giving a small smile.

It took five minutes and they were there.

Jaemin heard a gasping sound.

"This? This is the playground we first met. Am I right?" Renjun said voice mixed in surprise and fondness. He was observing the whole place, giving out small giggles time to times. _He must've recalled something._ Jaemin thought smiling unconsciously looking at other boy. _Cute._ Jaemin thought. They were walking further inside, when Jaemin bumped into Renjun's back. He was curious to why the other male had stopped all of a sudden. He followed Renjun's eyes and saw what the other one was starting with so much adoration.

"The spot." They both said in unison,smiles painted in both faces.

"Do you remember?" Jaemin asked. He just wanted to be sure if Renjun remembered this special place along with it's memories. He just wanted to know if Renjun cherished this place as much as he did.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget the day you had first flirted me even if we had just met." Renjun said teasingly making Jaemin regret asking that question but decided quickly to recover from it.

"Says the one who couldn't find his Mum who was sitting three trees away from the hiding spot. Like seriously, three trees away Injun." Now it was Jaemin's turn to tease Renjun and he was satisfied when he saw the petite male's flustered face.

"Whatever, smartass." Renjun said with an uninterested expression. He was annoyed and Jaemin really wanted to pinch his cheek. "I'm leaving." As he had started walking away from Jaemin, slightly widening the gap between them but Jaemin was fast enough to react by grabbing the older boy's hand and spinning him around. Causing the older boy to fall into his embrace.

"Wait." Jaemin said softly that sounded more like a whisper,both arms envelop ing Renjun's thin body. He could feel Renjun grabbing tightly onto his t-shirt so Jaemin tighten his hold even more around the petite male wanting Renjun to hear it too.

"You can hear it, right? My heart."Jaemin whispered into Renjun's ear, bringing one hand to caress fondly Renjun's soft hair. Renjun nodded a little.

"Do you know who makes it beat so fast and loud?" Jeamin whispered once more. This time he didn't get a reply, so he went on.

"You." He said and left a small kiss above Renjun's right ear. For a moment Jaemin thought the other would have pushed him away but nothing happened. It was as if Renjun was.. dead and it worried him.

"Renjun are you okay?" He asked voice showered in concern. After one minute of silence, Renjun finally gave him a small nod, signaling that he is still alive. Jaemin laughed out of relief. His one hand still remained on Renjun's waist and the other one had moved from Renjun's hair to Renjun's small back.

"Since you are not going to talk, I might as well finish what I have started."

Jaemin was nervous all of a sudden. His heart must've sped up and Renjun definitely have felt it. He is going to confess. He took a deep breath and exhaled it.

 _It's now or never._ He thought.

"I really don't know how to start this but here I go." He mumbled to himself.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time now and even if I had the answer all the way I was afraid to take an action. I really cherish this friendship we have, that I was too scared with just one wrong move I'd lose you. Time passed by and I thought I was just fine being your friend but damn I was wrong cause everytime I'm with you,my feelings seem to grow even more,making it hard to see you as a friend. I tried to push them away but I failed. So here I am stepping over the friendship's boundaries,searching for something more." He paused for a little only to be faced with his long time crush who was looking at him with an expression that Jaemin couldn't seem decipher. _I am saying it,even if..._ Jaemin didn't want to complete this thought.

He took one more deep breath before letting it out of his lungs. He looked directly into the other's eyes,to make sure all of his emotions pass on to Renjun without a fail.

"Huang Renjun,I like you. I like you not as brother. Not as a friend. But I like you to the point that I might even go crazy for you. I know maybe you don'-"

His words were cut off when pair of soft lips were gently pressing onto his own. Jaemin was shocked but quickly gave in to the kiss. He moved his lips slowly along with Renjun's while the shorter male had wrapped his arms around Jaemin's neck. Everything was magical. Renjun was magical. Jaemin thought lips still moving in sync with the other one.

They broke away due to lack of air.

Both trying to catch their breath. Renjun's arms were still placed around Jaemin's neck and Jaemin's hands were wrapped around Renjun's waist. They stared at each other for a brief moment and Renjun broke into a breathtaking smile.

"I have liked you for a long time but I guess you were too caught up in your own little world to even notice that I liked you back. I really like you Jaemin and it's not in a friend's way." Renjun confessed giving one of his beautiful smiles that only Jaemin knew about. He smiled along with the petite male.

"Sooo..are we like a couple now?" Jaemin asked scratching the back of his neck slightly embarrassed with his question.

"I don't know Mr.-all-about-sweet- talks. How do you refer to two people who have just confessed their love to each other and kiss afterwards?" Renjun asked ironically making Jaemin roll his eyes this time.

"You will never answer properly to anything I ask,will you? Hey, don't pretend that you didn't like my oh so called sweet talks. I know you love those kind of things." Jaemin said smirking,talking notice of the other's reaction.

"Shut up. Im leaving." Renjun started walking away with his flaming cheeks.

"You said that before too."Jaemin laughed when he heard Renjun mumble a "whatever" and "I can't believe that I really like you". Jaemin ran to catch up to his boyfriend's steps. When he got their he slide his hand to the other male's, interlocking their fingers. Heading back to their long forgotten homes.

 

**_-Summer and Spring are connected in weird ways,but they always lead to something unexpected,love._ **

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for spending some of your valuable time to read this oneshot.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
